Shinrai Uzumaki
is a Tokujō of Eigakure. The youngest child of Kanmi, he is also the little brother of Eihei Uzumaki and Akākato Uzumaki, two illustrious kunoichi that are involved in the governing of the village and the managing of its alliances. Nevertheless Shinrai was largely uninterested in the shinobi career during his adolescence, preferring to focus on his growing culinary expertise and chatting up the ladies. Thus, he was primarily responsible for cooking and feeding the family. Always leaving a meal for Eihei when she returned on those late nights. It was after seeing the personal darkness grow within his eldest sister that Shin finally relented, working on basic techniques in order to graduate from the academy and ease the burden his beloved elder sibling carried. He would later leave Konohagakure alongside his kin as they met with Eihei's side of the family. It was then that he realized they were only half-siblings, though the dedication and love she showed for them mirrored a completeness thought to be limited to full siblings. Nevertheless, even Shinrai was surprised by how large her family was and was enthused by his acceptance, becoming close friends with Ameryuu. With the latter's death hitting him particularly hard. Remaining in Eigakure for them being, the young lad would ultimately settle down with a fierce kuniochi after she proposed; The couple would welcome three children after being wedded. However, Shinrai's time in the sun would ebb with the crossing of timelines, a new figure by the name of Abyss appearing. After it overtook his stepfather, the Preta would go on the warpath, seeking to "correct imperfections". One particular imperfection: the existence of Kanmi's "other family". While protecting their village and ensuring the evacuation of its citizens, Shinrai, his wife, his two sons, and his sister Aka would ultimately lose their lives. They are among several figures commemorated at the memorial erected upon Abyss's final defeat, as a broken world looks to recover. Background Personality Appearance Abilities While not quite the prodigy his older siblings are, one of whom is a former Eikage, Shinrai is has nevertheless demonstrated some aptitude for the shinobi arts. Both of his sisters claim that Shinrai is responsible for his own initial struggles, perfectly comfortable with a civilian life. Ultimately Eihei's fall into darkness served as the wake up call necessary. Regardless, he remained apprehensive about the academy, with only Aka's constant threatening eventually pushing him into doing so. That he graduated in the top 10% of his Konohagakure class while completing the curriculum in about a year proved him to be far more capable then he believed. With only his late start preventing him from reaching such heights earlier. In addition, he proved to be motivated by failing the chūnin exams on his first try, presenting a dedication to improve that was normally reserved for his dishes. It helped that a young lass had caught his eye, motivating the young man to improve himself even as he wooed her with his eateries. Hoping that he could attain the strength to stand by her side when she need the support. Such a dedication ultimately bore fruit, culminating in a tokubetsu jōnin ranking and the back up she needed when that mission went horribly wrong. Alas, while Shinrai is not the strongest shinobi within their ranks, he nevertheless capable of holding his own in most situations. Earning praise from previous Village Heads that noted he had come a long way from his renegade days, maturing in quite a few aspects. Natural Attributes Charisma & Intelligence He is a highly intelligent shinobi, known for his adaptive prowess in the face of great odds, particularly when facing powerful opponents. One of the most prevalent examples is the proficient use of reverse psychology and misdirection. By utilizing those two effects, he is not only able to buy time, but also able to maneuver the enemy according to his will. There was a time where he was even considered for Ei's ANBU/Hilt, but was later decided against due to his struggles in some of the fundamental shinobi arts. Nevertheless, his charisma has helped him accumulate quite a following within Ei, as he seeks to carve out his own niche within the elite genin organization that he is apart of. It is said that his charisma was one of the deciding factors that led to his inclusion into the group, showcasing his people skills that could very well land him a position as one of Ei's foreign policy ambassadors in the future. Cooking Skills Despite being a ninja and a genin, Shinrai is a surprisingly good cook. Showing knowledge of most utensils and kitchen tools, as well as different types of food around the shinobi world, he considered a dictionary on this subject. He often likes to use fruits and vegetables in his meals, as well as eggs. Some of his more famous dishes include risotto and omelettes, though he has dabbled in cooking other cuisine. He is said to be known far and wide for his cooking skills, and because of those cooking skills he also possesses connections with different lands that are known for their foods, particularly the Land of Tea, Land of Rice Fields (Now Land of Sound), and the Land of Vegetables. Besides that, he also has a bad habit of experimenting with different types of ingredients, and usually grabbing the nearest person to test his new "cuisine". Usually the tell tale sign that he is about to do something of that sort is a focused stare that is accompanied by a half-smile. Those that know about this look usually scatter immediately, leaving the misfortunate in their wake. Since becoming a tokubetsu jōnin and retiring to raised the family, Shinrai's skills have only sharpened with the extra time on his hands. He often enlists his children to help him in the kitchen, having them double as help and taste-testers. While making sure the final dish is ready and waiting. He occasionally travels with his older sister to gather recipes from the local populace, using it as a tool for innovation. In particular, he has been shown to regularly manipulate the principles of ramen, incorporating all manner of ingredients as he tailors the dish to his audience. Capable of creating meals that are both sweet and savory, hearty yet gentle. He is quite well-versed in the nuances and complexities of flavor, skillfully building his own repertoire for the sake of diversifying his competence in the art of chef-hood. Regardless, he notes that ramen remains his favorite dish as its design is notably fluid, allowing for open interpretation that enables truly original fare. While allowing for him to add to a cookbook that he plans on making at some point in the future. Nevertheless, the growing popularity of his cooking has warranted the creation of a small business that he manages in his spare time, often enlisting his children when they aren't on missions. Shinrai eventually expands this enterprise into a downtown location. Using the populace as a basis for further innovation. Chakra and Life Force As a full blooded Uzumaki, Shinrai has inherited his clan's tremendous life force, an asset that is useful in many ways. For example, while his powerful life force assures that he will live a long life, it also acts as an extra reserve. Unlike other Uzumaki, Shinrai can convert his life force into chakra, allowing him to use several high profile techniques in rapid succession without suffering some of the chakra draining consequences they entail. It is part of the reason that he was able to utilize the Uzumaki clan seals at such a young age, causing him to be labeled as prodigy by his clan. However, one effect of converting his life force to chakra is that he is shortening his lifespan, similar to how some Tsunade's self-healing abilities work. One other critical advantage of his prevalent life force comes in the form of protection from normally fatal techniques. This entails his life force acting as a healer of sorts, closing wounds and reconstructing his body where it is broken. However, his life force does not heal the wound completely, but rather brings it to a level where is no longer a grave or fatal wound. Instead, it becomes a wound that may still hurt or bother Shinrai, but not to the point where he can no longer fight. Taijutsu Shinrai is a practitioner of Strong Fist, and is considered one of the village's most effective users. With this fighting style, he focuses on power, while using tricks such as Chakra Enhanced Strength in order to increase the technique's already punishing ability. In particular, his right hook, which is already his fastest and most effective derivative of the style, becomes even more dangerous. It is said that when combined with the latter technique Shin's taijutsu is capable of dealing concussions and brain damage, some of which might never heal. While not one of the fastest shinobi in Ei, he is nevertheless fast enough to avoid some slower and more hand-seal intensive techniques, while getting his punches and kicks across. He has also combined his taijutsu and fūinjutsu, allowing him to effectively seal the opponent with a punch (or derivatively a kick) should it land. With the timeskip his abilities are shown to have improved immensely, proving fast enough to make the formulation of any handseals a difficult if not improbable task. While still retaining the devastating aspects of Strong Fist, he is notably mobile if not fluid in his attack sequences, often unbalancing opponents with some nuanced unpredictability. Earning their ire in the process. Fūinjutsu Other Skills Category:Uzumaki Clan Members Category:House of X Category:Eigakure Shinobi Category:Eigakure Resident Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality